Quillble
Quillble is a character in The Messenger. She is a greed demon who follows around the Queen of Quills. When Monk defeated the Primal Fear, the monster cursed both Monk and Quillble with the "Curse of Quills," which resulted in Quillble's exile from greed demon society. Profile Appearance While she is cursed, Quillble is a tiny flying green demon covered in quills. Like Quarble, Quillble has curly beige ram horns at the top of her head, short arms with beige rings, short legs, a cyclops eye in the center of her face, and two small wings on her back. But unlike Quarble, her eye has several eyelashes, and she has feminine dark green lips. Before she was cursed, Quillble was a red greed demon who was not covered in quills. A small mole or freckle is more prominently noticeable on her cheek. Personality Quillble is initially solemn when explaining her exile to Quarble. She also has a cheeky side, interrupting Quarble mid-sentence and taking her leave by teleporting away. Main Story Ninja deals the final hit to the Queen of Quills, defeating her. But suddenly, time stops, and Ninja and the Queen of Quills are both frozen in place. Quillble appears, and she uses her magic ring to teleport the Queen of Quills away in a flash of blue light, then scribbles notes onto a piece of paper, identical in manner to how Quarble saves Ninja from death. If Ninja has died before, Quarble appears, surprised at what took place. He questions Quillble, who introduces herself as "Quillble." Quarble is confused, since he has never heard of Quillble or seen her before. Quillble goes on to say that she was exiled a long time ago, when she was cursed along with her Messenger. Quarble seems to recognize Quillble's voice for a moment, but before he can finish his thought, Quillble taunts him, then teleports away. Quarble follows suit and also teleports away. If Ninja hasn't died before, Quarble does not appear at all, and Quillble just teleports away. Either way, time unfreezes itself. Ninja looks around, confused. Picnic Panic :For the main article, see Picnic Panic. At the top of Fire Mountain, Monk watches as Ninja and Quarble jump into the Voodoo Heart, chasing after their dark counterparts. Quillble teleports to Monk's side, explaining that she found another clue related to the cultists. Monk informs Quillble that the Primal Fear can wait, and that the two of them have reached one of the branching points mentioned by The Prophet. She requests for Quillble to watch over Ninja and Quarble, so Quillble obliges and teleports away. If Ninja loses 5 races against the Dark Messenger in the Voodoo Heart, Quarble dies. However, Quillble shows up to rewind time, reviving Quarble and sending Ninja back to the beginning of the challenge. Death Quotes After Ninja loses 5 races against the Dark Messenger in the Voodoo Heart, he and Quarble are teleported away by Quillble, and a black screen appears where Quillble will make one of four possible comments. * Quillble's got your back! * It's not cheating when the other guy made an evil clone of you. * You must press on! * Let's try that again, shall we? ARG :For the main article, see ARG. April 15, 2019 In the official The Messenger Discord server, The Shopkeeper revealed a lore tidbit about Monk and Quillble. Trivia * Normally if Ninja loses 5 races against the Dark Messenger, he is rescued by 16-bit Quillble. However, if Ninja wins 2 races and loses 4 races, he'll end up in the only race room where it's possible to see 8-bit Quillble after failing the challenge. * Even if Ninja has accepted "THE DEAL," Quillble will still revive him if he fails 5 races against the Dark Messenger. Gallery Quillble_8.png|Spritesheet of Quillble while she is under the influence of the "Curse of Quills." QuillblePortrait_Uncursed.png|Quillble's 8-bit talk portrait icon, unused. QuillblePortrait_Uncursed_16.png|Quillble's 16-bit talk portrait icon. PP_QuillbleUncursed_8.png|Quillble's 8-bit spritesheet. PP_QuillbleUncursed_16.png|Quillble's 16-bit spritesheet. ru:Иглбл Category:ARG Category:Characters